Rarity/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Applebuck Season Rarity sneezes S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Boast Busters Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity1 S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity's gala dress.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|A Dog and Pony Show S1E20 Rarity looking fabulous.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity7 S01E25.png|Party of One Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 through 13 • 14 through 26 Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Rarity happy S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox S2E07 Rarity 'she's sorry'.png|May the Best Pet Win! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|Sweet and Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Rarity not return S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Rarity lovely S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Read It and Weep Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png|It's About Time Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Rarity flinch S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express S02E25 Rarity derps out.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 S02E26 Psycho Rarity.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Rarity cute ear drop S3E1.png|Cute ear drop. Rarity should I be worried S3E1.png|Should I be worried. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Spike standing S3E01.png Rarity I doubt that S3E1.png|Yeah...I doubt that. Rarity or perhaps S3E1.png|Or perhaps you're right. Twilight meets her friends S3E01.png Applejack asking Twilight if she passed S3E01.png Rarity prepared & happy S3E1.png|Prepared and happy about it. Rarity is right S3E1.png|Rarity is right about this one. Shining Armor worried S3E1.png Spike and the others S3E1.PNG Snowstorm S3E1.PNG Everyone hears a howl S3E1.png Giant shadow appears S3E1.png The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg|Rarity running while wearing a pink scarf.. Main ponies escape to Crystal Empire S3E1.png Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|Those eyes! So sparkly!! Sparkly, sparkly, sparkly! Rarity gotta what S3E1.png|Gotta do what now? Rarity I know that S3E1.png|Well, I know that, Applejack. Rarity why can't you S3E1.png|Why can't you enjoy the scenery too! Rarity you can't S3E1.png|You can't be serious Rainbow Dash. Rarity loss of words S3E1.png|Loss of words. Rarity sinking in S3E1.png|Rainbow's words are sinking in. Rarity & Rainbow Dash nose to nose S3E1.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash emotion mix S3E1.png|Rarity will now understand Rainbow's little show of indifference. Rarity very funny S3E1.png|"Very funny." ..That's why we're ALL here!...png There are crystal ponies..png|Rarity 8D Rarity ooh you S3E1.png|Ooh you. S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg Rarity oh uh oops S3E1.png|Oh uh oops. Rarity releases hair S3E1.png|Rarity releases her hair. Rarity it's cool right S3E1.png|It's cool right? Rarity please continue S3E1.png|"Please continue." Rarity don't remember S3E1.png|I hope they don't remember this. Rarity & Fluttershy why us S3E1.png|Why me!? Rarity magnificent crystal form S3E1.png|Rarity just looks magnificent. Rarity flicking hair S3E1.png|Rarity flicking her beautiful hair. Rarity the proud S3E1.png|Rarity the proud. Rarity & Rainbow Dash progress report S3E1.png|Rarity coming to give her progress report. Rarity oh...that S3E1.png|Oh...forgot about that. Rarity me neither S3E1.png|"Me neither." Rarity searching for book S3E1.png|Looking for the book. Rarity yawn S3E1.png|Yawn. Rarity tired eyes S3E1.png|Those tired eyes. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png Rarity happy expression S3E1.png|The book is set before Rarity. Rarity with cloth S3E1.png|Rarity with some silk. Rarity 'flew a flag of many hues' S3.png Main 6 singing around a table S3.png Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|Rarity doesn't seem to like loud noise. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rarity working hard S3E2.png Rarity happy S3E2.png Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png Rarity happy over her success S3E2.png|Rarity. Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png Spike being held by Rarity S3E2.png Spike listening to Rarity S3E2.png Spike surprised by the news from Rarity S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png Rarity frantically making more baskets S3E2.png Crystal mare points to dark magic approaching S3E2.png Rarity finishes making basket S3E2.png Crystal mare passing by hits basket S3E2.png Rarity looking for more things S3E2.png Rarity too slow S3E2.png Rarity informs Applejack on her materials shortage S3E2.png Rarity 'For the traditional crafts booth' S3E2.png Rarity 'I've just made a hat out of' S3E2.png Rarity boasting over straw hat S3E2.png Rarity 'But still!' S3E2.png Applejack 'We gotta do everything we can' S3E2.png Applejack 'To keep this thing going' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack looking up S3E2.png Applejack reassuring Rarity S3E2.png Applejack 'When the time comes' S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack hear Pinkie S3E2.png Rarity and Applejack shocked S3E2.png Rarity 'I was going to say' S3E2.png Rarity 'Being polished' S3E2.png Applejack attempting to reassure crystal ponies S3E2.png Rarity 'I don't know if they believe you' S3E2.png Applejack 'Don't know if I believe me' S3E2.png S3E02 - Total Shield Collaspe.PNG Crystal main ponies no Twilight S3E2.png Mane 6 Powerful Friendship S3E2.png|Friendship. Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie bumps into Rarity S3E3.png Rarity derp S3E3.png Pinkie 'Ooh Rarity' S3E3.png Pinkie jumping in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'As fun as creating' S3E3.png Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png Rarity 'Delightful' S3E3.png Pinkie gasp in front of Rarity S3E3.png Rarity 'Perhaps not my finest' S3E3.png Pinkie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png Pinkie 'And I missed out on it' S3E3.png Pinkie worried S3E3.png Twilight and Spike eye contact S3E3.png Spike 'We weren't gonna turn her into an orange' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie makes a My Little Pony face preview.png G3 reactions.PNG|Uh, Pinkie? Rainbow Princess isn't on my résumé. Promotional Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into minature mares S3E5.png Applejack Rarity fillies magical miniature mares preview.png|The cutest preview image ever! Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Sparkler toy.jpg|A 1980s G1 My Little Pony toy called Sparkler - G4 Rarity was based on this toy. US Glory toy.jpg|Glory: Another G1 toy which inspired G4 Rarity. Sweetie Belle and Rarity toys.jpeg|G4 toys of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Games MLPAdventureisInPonyvile Strange AJ.PNG|Rarity and AppleJack playing,without Twilight. Other Rarity.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Hat Rarity 256x133.jpg|Rarity Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Confidence FMA.jpg|Rarity motivational poster Category:Character gallery pages